Sonic's Shower
by Zentia
Summary: A TG tale where Sonic finds a shampoo that washes masculinity away. This was actually a two-parter on dA, but I decided to combine it into one here as it was intended to be.


It was a nice sunny day in the afternoon, and good weather to play some basketball which the trio of heroes decided it was a good way to spend their time at the Station Square gymnasium. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were playing on the court pretty much doing lay ups, mini-slam dunk contests, and 1-on-1-on-1 games for great period of time, about 3 hours worth with breaks in between. Sonic have won the majority of the 3-way matches, and playfully rubbing it in to Knuckles.

"Boy, Knucklehead, why do you have to foul so many times?", says the blue hedgehog  
"Grr... it's because of you keep tripping me whenever you get in my face!", retorted the echinda with dreads. "Can you guys just calm down? Besides it's getting late and near closing time so how about we hit the showers?", said the two tailed fox. So Sonic and Knuckles agreed, and head to the locker room to prepare for showering.

The locker room was anything but pretty. The floor was practically a musty gray slab of concrete that dealt with tons of water damage over the years. The tiles on the ceiling and wall tell a similar story only in a mosaic pattern kinda way in relation to the decor of the tiles, but a little less grimy and dirty. Though the extra features of locker room obviously included a restroom with urinals and toilets found in a separate space to the left of the room. It also had a sauna that could fit about 10-12 people (human being standard) located to the right of the room, whereas the actual showers were in the back room only connected by a door frame.

Tails and Knuckles have taken off their gloves and shoes, and grabbed their towels ready to cool themselves down in the shower. However, Sonic decided to hit the sauna for a bit. "Okay, but hurry up Sonic, gym is closing in about an hour." Tails said. "Don't sweat it, lil bud!" "Speaking of sweat, don't drown in it while you're in there!" "Ha ha. Very funny Knucklehead."

Sonic, with a towel wrapped around his waist, took a seat in the sauna and relaxed for a good 30 minutes. Sonic still had time to take a quick shower before closing time around 5 PM during Saturdays. He knew Tails and Knuckles have already left the premises due to for no showers were running when he got out, and that their lockers were opened and empty. _Yeesh, they really left in a hurry_ , he thought to himself. Sonic disposed his dirty towel in the on of the laundry bins, took off his gloves, socks, and shoes, and grabbed a fresh new one from his designated locker.

Then, he went into the shower room, and upon entering, he turned on the one on the right nearest to him. However, when he was about to use the shampoo and soap dispensers on the wall, something caught his eye. In the far right of the room, there was a bottle, a 3-in-1 shampoo/conditioner/body wash bottle that seemed to be left there, practically untouched, oval-shaped and colored in a pinkish hue. It was either placed there by accident or probably meant to be found by Sonic. He turned off the shower he was using, and walked over to the one at the end of the row where the bottle was and picked it up.

 _Wonderful Otherworldly Sensation_ , the title brand name reads in a styled text that looked like it was for women, _Peach and Melon flavor rolled into one! For the sweet scent that men will die for!_. The last part definitely signaled it as a girly product. Sonic felt like leaving it there, but curiosity overcame him so he could try it out. There was hardly anybody in the gym at the moment so no one would bother him or see him use it. _Besides, Knuckles would probably laugh his butt off if he saw me with it, and become very annoying_ he thought. "Also, the smell would probably wear off by tomorrow so it won't matter anyway" he said out loud. So he turned on the shower, unscrewed the cap and applied it on his head and fur.

"Ooohhh...!", Sonic moaned as he rubbed it in. It felt great! Heavenly even! Sonic was in bliss when he rubbed it everywhere when he felt so many enticing sensations, and smelled the powerful aroma. Sonic's body became more sensitive in the process. It left Sonic in such a trance he failed to notice changes that were happening to him.

Distinct changes took place on his soapy body. First, his hips started to widen a bit, and his butt grew wide as well, looking like an upside down heart shape. His waist was now slightly thinned down. His legs began to have a womanly figure to them, becoming slim and lean. His feet shrank a couple of sizes, having delicate and well-trimmed toes. He kept washing himself, and using more of the sweet smelling soap like it was an aphrodisiac for the body and soul. He just closed his eyes during his long shower, not noticing that his height was now a couple inches shorter, now at 2ft 9" in than 3ft 3" in. Then, Sonic's crotch was tingling, not only because of the effect of the soapy substance, but that his penis and balls began to be absorbed into his body as a pair of 'lips' took its place. In the crotch area and the upper inner thighs, the fur color changed into a peach color, the same as his chest and arms. Speaking of arms, they became slimmer and his fingers are dainty with long nails/claws. He began to feel some pressure in his chest as a couple of mounds grew to D-cups. His face was now a bit more rounded and smaller. His nose shrank to small bump, his eyelashes were fuller, three bangs of hair grew on top of his forehead, his ears were smaller, and his 6 quills now drooped down like hair that passes mid-back. Lastly, his fur became a light blue.

The transformation was now complete. He was a total she. However, she still failed to notice the changes while she kept her eyes close and started to play with herself. She squeezed her breast together and moaned at the sensitivity and feeling of it. She even subconsciously masturbated during the shower, fingering the newly formed slit and moaned when she came. "Wow! I need to get-.", she stopped mid-sentence because of now her voice was higher, it struck her to the realization that she was now a girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What's going on?" saying to no one particular while frantically looking at her body at every angle, looking at every curve. She had to get out of there fast! However, she bumped into someone.

"Ow! What's the hurry, Sonic?". That... voice. Rouge! What is she doing here and...naked?

"Rouge?! What are you doing in the boys' locker room at closing time and naked?"  
The bat replied, "What are you talking about Sonic? This is the GIRLS' locker room and it is only 3:00 PM and I'm naked so I can take a shower, FYI. Honey, did you slip on a bar of soap and hit your head or something?"

"What's going on?" a voice said from the doorway only to reveal that it is Amy naked as well. If Sonic was in her male form right now, he would have been sporting a boner when two naked ladies were about to take a shower with him, but as a girl, it didn't seem really attractive nor does it bother her, which did make her worry a bit. "Sonic thought she was in the boys' locker room during closing time for some reason, and asked why I was naked. If you ask me, she slipped and hit her head to make her think of something like that?"  
"Oh dear, did you really slip Sonic?". Sonic retorted, "No! I mean don't you remember that I was a boy?". Amy and Rouge looked at each other with worry expressions, thinking that Sonic might have gone crazy. Rouge said, "Honey, maybe a shower will clear your head a bit." "No, you don't understand. I was using this shampoo and..." The bottle! It could help explain things to them, but where was it? Then, Sonic looked to where she dropped it and picked it up, but strangely, it was a different brand than the one that got her into this situation. It was titled: _Aroma Amour, Apple cherry flavour_ (Amour = french for love). Her evidence was gone, and she felt hopeless.

"Hey, that's a popular brand! Don't mind if I try it out?" Amy said. "Well, sure I guess." was Sonic's only reply and gave her the bottle. So the three girls took a shower, this being Sonic's second one. While Amy and Rouge were bathing and doing girl talk at the same time, Sonic just examined her body again. She felt her nice and firm breasts, squeezing and cupping them while letting out a quiet moan. _Wow, I never knew these things were so sensitive_ she thought to herself. Then, she touched her slit, being amazed at the sensitivity it offered as well. She continued on washing and analyzing her body, and concluded that she had a body that would leave a guy speechless and be jaw dropped. She also thought about the events that led up to this point. How could this happen to her? The bottle's contents could have changed her the way she is now, but how did she get into this place where everyone acknowledges her as a girl? Then, she remembered the title brand: _Wonderful_ _ **Otherworldly**_ _Sensations_. That's it! That's the reason why everyone remember her as a girl, somehow the shampoo or bottle transported her into this world/dimension. Though again with the evidence gone it doesn't seem to matter anymore, and just seem pointless to go on about it to her dismay.

After the shower, the three with towels covering their bodies, headed to the locker room, which basically looked the same as the boys' with the same features but a little less grimy and a bit more sanitized. To Sonic, it felt weird using a towel in such fashioned, however, it felt natural as well... like if she did all her life. This scared her because of the probability that her mentality would change like her physical appearance. Then, Amy returned Sonic's shampoo, and they arrived at their lockers, and started to unlock them except for Sonic who didn't where her locker is. "Aren't you going to open your locker?" Rouge said. "Um, well.". Then another weird thing happened, Sonic had a flashback. Her female mind/mentality kicked in, and produced a memory of both locker number and combination. Sonic then went to the locker and turned in the dial for the combination. _17...8...2_ it worked!

She grabbed a backpack from inside, and opened it to see the contents. She pulled out some lingerie, a red pair of panties and a bra. She slipped on the panties, and it oddly felt pretty comfortable including the bra. She then took out a T-shirt and a pair jeans as well. The T-shirt/midriff was colored a baby blue color with the word _Princess_ written across with a crystal crown on the i. _That's really cute! Wait! What?!_ Sonic tried to shake that thought out of her head. Her mentality is becoming more feminine now, and made her become more frantic about it. She quickly put on the T-shirt with her belly exposed, and slipped on the tight fitting jeans. She also took out and put on socks and shoes, which look like the ones she had when she was a he yet smaller and more stylish. There were other things in her bag including hair clips, scrunchies, some make-up, lip gloss and other girly things... like tampons, which made Sonic shudder at the thought of having a period, though she didn't bother with those things. Amy and Rouge were done getting dressed, wearing their usual attire, and all three stuff their towels their bags and left the locker room to wait for the boys next door.

"Can't believe we beat the boys in a 3-on-3 match." Amy said. "Well, thanks to our number one star here." Rouge commented pointing at Sonic. "Yeah, it was pretty funny when she tripped up Knuckles." At that sentence, Sonic then had flashbacks again. This time her female mind looked back at the 3-on-3 game yet vaguely. Sonic pretty much got into Knuckles face on defense and tripped him up again and again. She said, "Yeah, it was pretty funny" then giggled, a girlish giggle at that. She shook her head again, _Did I just giggled? Like a girl? Oh no..._. She then wondered who was the third player on the boys team.

After a while, a two familiar faces came out of the boys locker room. "Hey Tails and Knuckles!" Amy said. Then, Sonic had a thought, maybe Knuckles and Tails will remember that she used to be a boy! "Hey girls, and congratulations on your victory." Knuckles said. Sonic loosed hope after he said that, it sounded like Knuckles knew Sonic as a girl as well. Oddly enough, when she looked at Knuckles, he came into a new light for her. _He...he looks pretty hot_ , Sonic just shook her head at the thought before new ones came in.

"So when is Shadow coming out?" Rouge said. Tails answered, "He is coming out soon." Shadow, the third player of the boys team. She remembered it now. More sooner than later a black and red hedgehog came out of the locker room with a towel over his shoulder, and looked at Sonic with a smirk. Sonic was speechless, and she blushed at the sight of him. He may be Sonic's rival and arch nemesis before, but now as a girl, he looked handsome and cute...and sexy! Shadow then walked up to her and said, "So how's my cute girl?". That triggered many memories in her head. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. She remembered how both of them went on double dates with Rouge and Knuckles, she remembered how they both went to the movies together, and she remembered their first kiss after the ARK incident (not explaining this). Sonic answered his question by saying, "Doing fine, sweetie!" following up with another girlish giggle. Anything male in Sonic's mind is now long gone while the female side became dominant. Both looked into each other's' eyes...and then, both began to lock lips.

"AAAHHH!" Sonic awoke from his sleep with a scream, and found out he was still in the sauna. Thank goodness it was all a dream! "What's wrong, Sonic?", he looked to his left to see Rouge along with Amy in towels covering their bodies. "Are you alright, girl?". Sonic just became wide-eyed and shrieked at the top of **her** lungs.

 **The End**


End file.
